Trolls World Tour
'Trolls World Tour'Zahed, Ramin. "New Details Revealed About DreamWorks’ ‘Trolls’ Sequel". Animation Magazine. Published and retrieved June 12, 2018. is an upcoming 2020 American animated musical film and sequel to the 2016 hit Trolls. It is set to be theatrically released in the United States on April 17, 2020.D'Alessandro, Anthony. "... ‘Trolls 2’ Moves To Spring 2019 – Update". Deadline. Published October 4, 2017. Updated December 6, 2017. Retrieved June 12, 2018. Synopsis It's all glitter and happiness in Troll Town until Queen Poppy and Branch make a surprising discovery- there are other Troll worlds beyond their own, each defined by a different genre of music. When a mysterious threat puts all the Trolls across the land in danger, Poppy, Branch, and their band of friends must embark on an epic quest through unfamiliar terrain to do the impossible: create harmony among the diverse trolls to unite them against certain doom. Plot Coming Soon Cast * Justin Timberlake as Branch * Anna Kendrick as Poppy * James Corden as Biggie * Walt Dohrn as Smidge & Cloud Guy * Aino Jawo as Satin * Caroline Hjelt as Chenille * Ron Funches as Cooper * Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond * Rachel Bloom as Queen Barb * Kenan Thompson as Tiny Diamond * Anthony Ramos as King Trollex * Karan Soni as Riff * Flula Borg as Dickory * Jamie Dornan as Chaz * Kelly Clarkson as Delta Dawn * Charlyne Yi as Pennywhistle * Sam Rockwell as Hickory * Ozzy Osbourne as King Thrash * Mary J Blige as Queen Essence * J Balvin as Tresillo * Gustavo Dudamel as Trollzart * George Clinton as King Quincy * Ester Dean as Legsly * Anderson Paak as Prince D * Red Velvet as The K-Pop Ganghttps://www.instagram.com/p/B8VzBCBleNB/ **Joy as Ari **Irene as Baby Bun **Yeri as Kim-Petit **Wendy as Wani **Seulgi as Gomdori Production On February 28, 2017, Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation announced a sequel to the 2016 film Trolls, with Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake reprising their roles as Poppy and Branch. In May 2017, podcasters the McElroy brothers began campaigning for roles in the film via a podcast titled "The McElroy Brothers Will Be in Trolls 2". Following the campaign's success, DreamWorks confirmed in September 2018 that the McElroy brothers would make cameo appearances in World Tour. The film will see the additions of Sam Rockwell, Chance the Rapper, Anthony Ramos, Jamie Dornan, Karan Soni and Flula Borg to the cast in May 2018. Corden, Stefani, Icona Pop, Funches, and Nayyar will also reprise their roles. On June 12, 2018, the film was retitled as Trolls World Tour. In October 2018, it was confirmed that Kelly Clarkson had joined the cast, and will perform an original song. In June 2019, along with promotional posters, new cast members have been announced, which include: J Balvin, Mary J. Blige, Rachel Bloom, George Clinton, Ester Dean and Gustavo Dudamel. Along with Timberlake, Clarkson, Paak, Blige and Clinton, songs will be provided by Chris Stapleton and SZA. Music Promotional Songs *Atomic Dog *Rock You Like a Hurricane *Trolls Just Wanna Have Good Times *One More Time *Mi Gente *Zimzalabim Soundtrack thumb|right|Trolls World Tour Soundtrack # The Other Side - Justin Timberlake, SZA # Trolls Wanna Have Good Times - Anna Kendrick, Justin Timberlake, James Corden, Ester Dean, Icona Pop (Aino Jawo and Caroline Hjelt), Kenan Thompson & the Pop Trolls # Don't Slack - Anderson Paak, Justin Timberlake # It's All Love - Anderson Paak, Justin Timberlake, Mary J Blige, George Clinton # Just Sing - Justin Timberlake, Anna Kendrick, Mary J Blige, George Clinton # One More Time - Anthony Ramos # Atomic Dog World Tour Remix - George Clinton and parliament funkadelic, Anderson Paak, Mary J Blige # Rainbow, Unicorns, Everything Nice - Walt Dohrn & Joseph Shirley # Rock N Roll Rules - HAIM & Ludwig Goransson # Leaving Lonesome Flats - Dierks Bentley # Born to Die - Kelly Clarkson # Trolls 2 Many Hits Mashup - Anna Kendrick, Justin Timberlake, James Corden, Icona Pop and the Pop Trolls # Barracuda - Rachel Bloom # Yodel Beat - Ludwig Goransson # Crazy Train - Rachel Bloom # I Fall to Pieces - Sam Rockwell # Perfect for Me - Justin Timberlake # Rock You Like A Hurricane - Rachel Bloom # It's All Love (History of Funk) - Anderson Paak, Mary J Blige, George Clinton # Just Sing (Trolls World Tour) - Justin Timberlake, Anna Kendrick, James Corden, Kelly Clarkson, George Clinton, Mary J. Blige, Anderson Paak, Rachel Bloom, Kenan Thompson, Anthony Ramos, Red Velvet, Icona Pop & Sam Rockwell Cut Songs *Goodbye Media Trolls TrollsTopia A new series based on Trolls World Tour is to be released called Trolls TrollsTopia. Books The Trolls World Tour: The Junior Novelization is set to be released on March 24th 2020. This is the adapted book version of the film written by David Lewman who also had written Trolls: The Junior Novelization and Trolls Holiday: The Junior Novelization. Trolls Art Tuesday The Dreamworks Trolls twitter account ran a series of Tweets under the tag of "#TrollsArtTuesday" showing concept art.https://twitter.com/hashtag/TrollsArtTuesday?src=hashtag_click Gallery Videos Trolls World Tour Trailer -1 (2019) - Movieclips Trailers TROLLS WORLD TOUR OFFICIAL TRAILER 2 TROLLS WORLD TOUR Official NEW International Trailer (NEW 2020) TROLLS 2 Animation HD References pl:Trolle 2 (film) Category:Movies Category:Voice Actors